


Todo lo que necesito

by NaniMe



Series: IronCap-Verse [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Multiverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Cuando Steve abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado.Dentro de una caja de madera tan pequeña que no daba libertad de movimiento a sus brazos. Y lo supo de inmediato, no solo estaba atrapado, era peor que eso: Estaba en un ataúd, enterrado.





	Todo lo que necesito

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wanted | 1872](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331173) by [MyloShinobu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu). 

> Pues yo comencé a leer el fic Wanted|1872 y así como inició, creí que la historia se desarrollaría de cierta forma (porque no he visto la peli en la que está inspirado, so, no sabía qué esperar), pero no, la trama es diferente, entonces mi mente se quedó dando vueltas sobre cómo sería con la forma en la que me lo había imaginado y aquí está. Ni siquiera he terminado de leer el fic porque no podía dejar de pensar en esto jajaja  
Está ubicado en los universos 1872 después de que acaba dentro de Secret Wars y 616 al final de Civil War. Si no estás familiarizado con estos universos ¡No te preocupes! CREO que no es necesario jeje, traté de explicar las cosas importantes de cada uno. Aunque si al parecer no dejé todo tan claro como creí, me disculpo y pueden preguntar al respecto, yo haré lo mejor por explicarles.  
Creo que ya es evidente, pero por si acaso, este fic mezcla universos. Si no les agrada la idea de un Steve y Tony de diferentes universos relacionándose (porque tienen a sus respectivos Steve-Tony de su universo), esta historia no es para ustedes.  
Hay algunos detallines que retomé del fic Wanted (después de todo, fue mientras lo leía que se me ocurrió esto), y otras cositas que cambié del canon de 1872 (como que no echaron el cuerpo de Rogers a los cerdos, y’know, yo necesitaba ese cuerpo entero así que recibió una sepultura digna, y Tony no tuvo un final de superación feliz).  
Espero que les agrade.

Cuando Steve abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado.

Dentro de una caja de madera tan pequeña que no daba libertad de movimiento a sus brazos. Y lo supo de inmediato, no solo estaba atrapado, era peor que eso: Estaba en un ataúd, enterrado.

Sólo gracias a años de experiencia enfrentando situaciones de vida y muerte fue lo que le permitió mantener la calma lo suficiente como para decidirse a tratar de romper la caja, sumamente tardado y agobiante porque a pesar de tener mucha fuerza, la incapacidad de tomar distancia suficiente para dar fuerza al golpe hacía que no fueran casi nada sus impactos, pero por fin la madera cedió ante los golpes repetidos, aguantó la respiración, y empezó a aplicar toda su fuerza para moverse a través de la tierra que tenía encima.

Era arriesgado, solo esperaba por favor que estuviera yendo hacia arriba. Sus pulmones comenzaban a quemar y de todos modos sintió su nariz y boca llenándose de tierra. Cuando creyó que la desesperación le ganaría, de pronto sus brazos dejaron de encontrar resistencia y con un último empujón salió a la superficie escupiendo e inhalando mientras tosía.

Terminó de salir de la tierra y se arrastró un par de metros lejos de donde había estado. Allí se dejó caer de espaldas y esperó a que su respiración se regulara.

Se dedicó a rememorar cómo había llegado allí.

No estaba seguro.

Había estado en Nueva York, esposado y custodiado. Trasladado a la celda donde Stark lo encerraría. Había visto al francotirador. Recibió el primer disparo y supo de dónde había venido, pero después escuchó un arma mucho más cerca y todo lo que había percibido fue el dolor de balas atravesándolo.

Se levantó para darle una mirada al lugar de donde había salido. Parecía una tumba, una arcaica, simplemente tierra movida y una cruz de madera. Varias flores marchitándose.

Sabía que Tony debía odiarlo, pero se esperaba un mejor trato que lanzar su cuerpo a una fosa en medio de la nada sin siquiera asegurarse de que estaba muerto.

Sacudió la cabeza. No necesitaba pensar en Tony en ese momento. O tal vez sí, pero de otra manera. ¿Por qué deshacerse de él así? Como si en verdad solo quisiera quitarlo del camino. ¿Habría sido él quien...?

No. Tony podía ser muchas cosas, podría ser un verdadero imbécil, egoísta que los había arrastrado a una guerra, pero no haría eso. Tratar de matarlo tan cobardemente. No sería capaz de llegar a eso.

Y luego, bien, hace unos meses tampoco hubiera sospechado ni por asomo que Tony encerraría a sus amigos en celdas para supervillanos y soltaría a estos para que pelearan bajo su mando. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza mientras bufaba frustrado. De verdad tenía que dejar de pensar en Tony.

Sonrió sin una pizca de felicidad. ¿Eso era posible? Desde que lo conocía ¿Alguna vez había podido estar demasiado tiempo sin pensar en Tony Stark?

Decidió levantarse y empezar a sacudirse la tierra. Un paso a la vez. Primero debía averiguar en dónde estaba. Estaba atardeciendo o amaneciendo. La luz era poca. Era un desierto de tierra árida. No reconocía para nada en donde estaba.

Se miró a sí mismo. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca de franela gastada, un chaleco de cuero, unos pantalones gruesos y unas botas de cuero. No sabía quién habría optado por darle ese atuendo para enterrarlo. Se levantó la camisa y descubrió que debajo vestía otra prenda que le recordaba a algo así como un mameluco. Se desabrochó los botones del pecho y la abrió, tenía una cicatriz de bala justo en el corazón.

Eso era muy extraño. Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente superficial como para que el suero curara las heridas aun sin atención médica y enterrado vivo, no debió quedar marca. Si fueron tan profundas para que el suero no lograra curarlo por completo, debería haber muerto.

Volvió a abotonarse, bajarse la camisa y se sacudió otra vez algo de tierra. Su cabello era más largo y tenía grandes patillas.

Caminar sin rumbo no era una brillante idea, pero no había muchas opciones. Conforme avanzó, la luz terminó de irse dando paso a la noche. Empezó a darle frío, hambre y sed, y debió ser precavido ante los sonidos de víboras que alcanzaba a diferenciar.

En serio, a qué lugar lo había ido a tirar Tony.

Al parecer Tony lo odiaba más de lo que se imaginó.

Esa conclusión, más que enojarlo, lo entristeció. Él, Steve, jamás lo había odiado realmente, mientras peleaban, se gritaban y se golpeaban. Ni siquiera eso, probablemente nada en el mundo haría que jamás lo odiara. Que alguna vez dejara de... Amarlo. Sí. Sabía que esa era la palabra, pero actualmente era incómodo pensarlo.

Una parte de él había deseado que Tony al menos tomara en cuenta todos esos años de amistad y respetara su muerte.

Suponía que no podía pedir demasiado luego de que él mismo estuvo a punto de ser quien asesinara a Tony.

Dio un brinco cuando escuchó lo que pareció ser un disparo a la distancia. No podía creer a qué grado se distraía cuando pensaba en Tony. Prestó atención tratando de agudizar su oído.

Parecía un galope. Varios caballos. Se escuchó otro disparo. Era un arma descuidada, pensó Steve ante lo sucio y trabado que sonó aquella detonación. Probablemente vieja y manual.

El sonido venía de su izquierda, y a falta de otra indicación de civilización decidió dirigirse hacia allá a pesar de que podría ser riesgoso. Hubo otros dos disparos más antes de que el sonido de trote se alejara en dirección contraria a él.

Era difícil medir la distancia en un páramo sin viento que dejaba el sonido expandirse libremente y la obscuridad sin luna no lo había dejado diferenciar ninguna silueta. Anduvo lo que le parecieron horas hasta que el sonido de gruñidos lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Tuvo que alejarse con precaución. Esos disparos debieron asesinar a alguien y este desierto parecía tener toda su fauna correcta.

Cuando comenzó a amanecer, todo parecía igual, un montón de nada, irregularidades de tierra y montañas muy alejadas. Entonces, de repente divisó algo que parecía una cabaña. Tratando de rodearla para acercarse con precaución notó una calle de casas de madera viejas. Más al fondo, no tan alejado, se veían otras casas. No entendía qué hacían ahí. No parecía haber mucha civilización. Como un pueblo abandonado.

Caminando allí lo hizo sentirse en una de esas películas del oeste que Tony lo había hecho ver una vez. Solo para quejarse, claro "Yo no sobreviviría en ese lugar. Me volvería loco sin una armadura".

Steve hizo una mueca. Esas épocas parecían tan lejanas como hace toda una vida. Era difícil de procesar que hace poco tiempo habían estado a punto de matarse en las calles de Manhattan en frente de todos. Él, específicamente, con el escudo en alto listo para dar el golpe fatal y Tony incitándolo a que lo hiciera.

Escuchó un jadeo y se giró de inmediato, no tenía armas ni escudo, pero estaba listo para enfrentarse a quien pudiera haber llevado el arma la noche anterior.

No era una amenaza quien estaba de pie detrás de él. Era un niño, un chico de no más de 15 años que se le hacía muy, muy familiar y que lo miraba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Steve entrecerró los ojos al sentir que sabía quién era. Pero era imposible que fuera tan joven, debía ser un adulto casado.

—¿Peter? —preguntó de todos modos.

El chico salió de su estupor al ser nombrado y echó a correr alejándose de él de inmediato.

—¡Peter, espera! —gritó Steve, pero no salió tras de él porque un golpe llamó su atención. Se giró tratando de identificar de dónde había venido. Fue como una puerta cerrándose así que pudo provenir de cualquiera de esas casas. Y también resolvía su duda sobre la posibilidad de habitantes.

Se empezó a sentir vigilado, como si de entre las rendijas de las ventanas y las puertas ojos lo observaran. Y ya no sabía si era así en verdad o solo se estaba dejando llevar por los recuerdos de esas películas.

Siguió andando hasta que llegó a lo que claramente era la cantina. Y con las posibilidades de en dónde podría estar enlistándose en su mente, entró.

En el interior todas las personas que bebían y cantaban alegremente guardaron silencio en cuanto recayeron en su presencia. Le pareció escuchar a un hombre susurrar un débil "sheriff". La atención de Steve se fue a la mujer pelirroja que se levantaba de un piano en el fondo.

Natasha Romanoff con un vestido negro y la expresión de más absoluta sorpresa corrió hacia él. _Universo alterno_, decidió Steve abriendo los brazos como instinto para recibirla. Ella se detuvo de golpe y en lugar de abrazarlo, como había parecido ser su plan, lo observó de arriba abajo con intensidad.

—¿Steve? —preguntó ella casi sin voz.

—Sí —contestó, porque no era mentira.

—¿Cómo? —Natasha por fin se atrevió a tocarlo, una mano con cuidado en su brazo para asegurarse que era real.

—Es complicado —Steve no sabía cómo iba a explicarlo. Pero pareció ser suficiente para Nat quien le dio un abrazo.

Esa había sido una confianza muy rápida. Suponía que en este lugar no habían enfrentado skrulls y por lo que veía, dudaba que tuvieran la tecnología para androides o clones.

Las personas del lugar se levantaron y comenzaron a llenarlo de comentarios alegres y aliviados. De allí pudo deducir que, al parecer, era el sheriff anterior, y que había sido asesinado hace unos días a disparos por unos viles hombres por la espalda mientras defendía la libertad del pueblo. Pero que ya habían sido detenidos así que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Steve sabía que ese no era su universo y esa no era su vida, pero no logró contener la sonrisa que el ambiente generó en él. Tan liviano y sencillo. Todos sonrientes, todos alegres, todos a salvo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo en guerra con su país y sus amigos que había llegado a creer que esto jamás sucedería otra vez.

Entonces Natasha dijo las peores palabras:

—Tienes que ir a ver a Tony. Debes decirle que estás vivo.

De pronto se puso tenso y la sangre de su cuerpo se heló.

Se giró a mirarla lentamente. Necesitaba hablar con ella a solas, decirle a verdad, que no era el Steve que conocía y explicarle por qué no podía ver a Tony. Pero ella siguió hablando.

—Ha estado muy mal —dijo, y la preocupación inevitablemente nació en Steve—, desde que moriste... Lo tomó muy mal, Steve. Mucho peor que cuando tuvo que ver cómo sus armas eran usadas para asesinar a todas esas personas. Su adicción a la bebida ha empeorado.

Steve apretó los labios. Sintiendo que su estómago se apretaba en un nudo. La mera idea de Tony bebiendo...

Dios, era horrible ¿Por qué hasta en otros universos Tony tenía que molestarlo así?

—Cuando estabas tú —continuó Natasha ignorando lo que pasaba por su cabeza—, parecía tratar de dejarlo. A pesar de lo que siempre decía, no bebía tanto, había llegado a rechazar copas diciendo que el sheriff se enojaría —contó con una risa quebrada—, ahora ya ni siquiera finge, bebe y bebe y... Steve, me robó unas botellas. Ni siquiera pude enojarme. Va a matarse a este paso y no quiero tener que estar de luto por otro de mis amigos tan pronto.

Steve no quería verlo. No quería ver a Tony. Aun menos quería ver a Tony borracho. Pero Natasha estaba sinceramente preocupada. Y la verdad era que él también. No podía solo ignorar el que Tony necesitaba ayuda, aun a pesar de que fuera en una dimensión alterna. En especial porque era en una dimensión alterna, este Tony no le había hecho nada.

Suspiró y asintió levemente— ¿Puedes acompañarme hasta allá? —pidió porque necesitaba hablar con ella a solas y no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse.

Salieron luego de que Natasha le diera agua para beber y les advirtiera a sus clientes que, si tocaban una gota de alcohol sin pagar, ni el regreso del sheriff los protegería de ella. Lo guió a un pequeño abrevadero para que se lavara la cara y brazos de la excesiva tierra que aún lo cubría. Mientras lo hacía le comentó que desde la caída de Fisk, ella era dueña del casino. Y muchas otras cosas habían cambiado.

Cuando terminó, Nat se acomodó el velo que traía y comenzó a caminar. Steve estaba considerando cómo abordar el tema, después de todo, este universo estilo viejo oeste no comprendería algo como viajes interdimensionales. Sin embargo, Natasha siguió hablando.

—Lo siento. No pude cuidarlo. No sabía qué hacer —le dijo sin apartar la mirada del frente—. Él ya es lo único que me queda que puedo considerar familia y no pude salvarlo de sí mismo.

Steve frunció ligeramente el ceño. Dudaba que alguien pudiera salvar a Tony de sí mismo.

—Lo comprendo, ya sabes. Cuando perdí a Bucky, el mundo perdió su significado. No tenía sentido seguir adelante. Perder a la persona que más amas deja en ti un vacío que jamás volverá a ser llenado.

Steve tuvo que morderse la lengua para no comentar sobre su amigo que en este universo había muerto, o mencionar que la comparación no aplicaba porque Tony no lo amaba.

No lo amaba. Si lo amara no hubiera iniciado una guerra contra él, si lo amara no lo hubiera enviado a una celda, si lo amara lo habría escuchado respecto a extremis, si lo amara habría hablado con él, no le habría mentido ni ocultado información. Si lo amara lo hubiera mencionado, al menos una vez.

Aunque Steve tampoco lo había hecho. Y Steve sí que lo amaba.

Resultó que el pueblo era sumamente pequeño, algo que no debía sorprenderlo pues la cantidad de gente era menor en aquellas épocas, y llegaron casi de inmediato al taller de Tony. Entró justo para ver cómo un chico, que identificó como Peter, se agachaba para esquivar una botella que fue a estrellarse en mil pedazos en la pared mientras la muy familiar voz de Tony, con la lengua enredada por el alcohol, gritaba:

—¡Está muerto! ¡Él está muerto! ¡Yo lo vi morir! Yo estuve cuando lo enterraron, está muerto, está muerto, mi Danny Boy está muerto por mi culpa, no trates de engañarme.

—Lo siento, Sheriff —le dijo Peter acercándose a él en cuanto lo notó—, cuando lo vi supe que tenía que avisar al señor Stark de inmediato, pero no me cree.

—Tranquilo —dijo Natasha pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del joven—, vamos. Salgamos. Dejémoslos a solas.

Mientras ella sacaba al chico del lugar, Steve realmente quiso detenerla, contarle la verdad y decirle que no lo dejara solo. No con Tony. Pero su cuerpo, que no estaba siguiendo sus pensamientos, sorteó las cajas y piezas que estaban en el lugar para asomarse al fondo del taller.

Allí logró diferenciar la silueta de Tony, sentado en el suelo dándole la espalda. Aunque vestía ropas vaqueras que jamás le había visto y tenía el cabello un poco más largo y descuidado, sabía que era él. Podría ubicar a Tony en cualquier universo.

Estaba rodeado de botellas y apestaba a alcohol, se balanceaba ligeramente de atrás hacia adelante mientras cantaba en voz baja.

_But when ye come, and all the flowers are dying,_

_If I am dead, as dead I well may be,_

_You'll come and find the place where I am lying,_

_And kneel and say an Ave there for me._

Steve torció la boca. No pudo evitar la decepción que se generó en él. Ver a Tony así otra vez, era algo que nunca hubiera querido volver a presenciar.

—Tony —lo llamó con voz firme, pero este no dio indicios de escucharlo. Así que repitió con más fuerza— ¡Stark!

Tony dio un brinco y se giró a mirarlo con una mueca molesta, pero en cuanto lo notó, se levantó de golpe abriendo los ojos de par en par. Parecía que la embriaguez se le había bajado de la mera impresión.

—S-Steve —dijo estirando una mano hacia él. Steve frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia atrás por puro instinto tras tanto tiempo siendo su enemigo. La expresión destrozada que puso Tony hizo que se arrepintiera de inmediato.

Tenía el mismo rostro. Diferente peinado, diferente ropa, diferente bigote, pero seguía siendo el mismo Tony, los mismos ojos azules y los mismos gestos.

Era difícil recordar que este Tony no era su Tony, no era el mismo con quien casi se mataba. Este era un Tony que había sufrido tanto su perdida que allí estaba emborrachándose a morir.

Tony bajó la mano y fue él quien dio un paso hacia atrás en esta ocasión.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz temblorosa— ¿Cómo?

Steve tampoco lo sabía. Pero recordaba los disparos, y se preguntaba si acaso en su universo murió y su consciencia se desplazó a otro cuerpo disponible. No lo sabía. Pero si acaso ahora estaba muerto en su universo ¿Su Tony estaría como este Tony? Esperaba que no recayera en el alcohol, pero ¿Sufriría su pérdida?

Tony seguía mirándolo impactado. Steve suspiró relajando su cuerpo y abrió los brazos invitándolo a acercarse. Con nervios, pues no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan cerca de Tony sin estar a la defensiva. Pero Tony, este Tony, no perdió ni un segundo lanzándose contra él y atrapándolo desesperadamente en un abrazo.

El olor a alcohol era fuerte, y la ropa de ambos era tosca y rígida, pero tener a Tony así entre sus brazos era una sensación tan placentera que se preguntó cómo es que había llegado hasta ese momento sin eso.

Tony se removió buscando acomodarse mejor contra él, y con la boca casi rosando su cuello comenzó a decir

—Oh, Steve, creí que te había perdido. Lo siento, lamento no haber hecho todo lo que pude. Por no escucharte, por no apoyarte, te pasó eso. Fue mi culpa. Creí que... Y ya no te volvería a ver. Y mi vida no tiene sentido si no estás en ella. Mantenerme firme en mis ideas no vale la pena si a cambio te pierdo. No vale la pena.

Steve lo abrazó con más fuerza. Sin saberlo, este Tony pronunciaba lo que tanto hubiera deseado escuchar de su Tony. Tony se aferró con aun más fuerza, no queriendo dejarlo ir. No tardó mucho en sentir la humedad se revelaba que Tony estaba llorando sobre él. Y él mismo sintió que sus ojos se podrían llenar de lágrimas.

Había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo enojado y lleno de ira. Tenso, molesto, harto, cansado. Sólo quería golpear a Tony, meterle sensatez a la fuerza, quitarlo del camino, hacer que todo terminara. Que simplemente había olvidado lo mucho que deseaba volver a tocar a Tony, tenerlo entre sus brazos, escuchar que estaba de su lado.

Pero este no era su Tony. Su Tony debía odiarlo, debía tener todos los mismos sentimientos negativos que él mismo cargaba. Debía decirle a este Tony que él no era su Steve, no era el mismo. Pero cuando lo tomó del rostro para obligarlo a que lo mirara a los ojos, para que viera la verdad de las palabras sin sentido que tendría que decirle, lo único que sucedió fue que de repente lo estaba besando. Y no sabía si había sido él o Tony o ambos quienes lo habían hecho.

Sólo sabía que ahora las manos de Tony estaban enredadas en su cabello, tratando de jalarlo más hacia sí, que sus propias manos se habían deslizado hacia la espalda de Tony y que las lenguas de ambos se estaban encontrando de manera apresurada y descuidada. Tony sabía a alcohol, y eso no le gustaba, pero el resto seguía siendo él, seguía siendo lo que tanto había deseado hacer y estaba siendo correspondido con tal desesperación y ferocidad que no pudo juntar su sentido común lo suficiente como para detener lo que a todas luces estaba mal.

Ese no era el Tony con quien quería hacer esto, y él no era el Steve que este Tony deseaba de vuelta. Pero ambos tenían tal deseo que le fue imposible luchar contra ello.

Empujó a Tony hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo, su plan era hacer que se recostara, pero Tony aprovechó su mala posición para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y girarlos dejando a Steve en el suelo y él sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Sólo interrumpieron el beso para dar un pequeño jadeo porque el mismo movimiento los separó, pero pronto Tony volvió a besarlo mientras comenzaba a sacarle la camisa. Steve lo ayudó quitándose el chaleco y la camisa al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Tony desabrochaba la prenda que traía debajo, él comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones ajenos. Descubrió que Tony vestía la misma ropa debajo y entendió, al mismo tiempo que recordaba, que esa era la ropa interior de la época. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Así que tomo la tela y la desgarró hasta separar la pieza única en dos, como si fuera una camisa y un pantalón. Tony no mencionó nada al respecto, simplemente siguió su ejempló y reventó todos sus botones abriendo con fuerza la parte superior descubriendo su pecho desnudo.

Steve se liberó el torso de la ropa mientras Tony pronto pasaba a desabrochar sus pantalones. Utilizó ese momento para mirar a Tony una vez más. Sí, tenía el cabello un poco largo, parecía tener algunas canas, y su bigote era estilizado, pero era Tony. En todo lo demás era Tony, su cara, su cuerpo, sus ojos. Lo tomó de la barbilla y besó su cabeza, su frente, lo besó sobre un ojo y Tony lo jaló para volver a besarlo en los labios.

Permanecieron solo besándose unos momentos hasta que Tony volvió a seguir con la tarea de quitarle los pantalones. Steve interrumpió el beso para sacarse las botas y poder quitarse el pantalón. Desvestirse en esa época era tardado y complicado al parecer. Mientras lo hacía, Tony hizo lo propio con sus pantalones y su camisa. Al parecer romperla no había tenido caso si de todos modos se lo quitó todo, aunque sí lo hizo un proceso más rápido.

No era para nada la primera vez que Steve veía a Tony desnudo, razón por la cual también pudo comparar que, en cuerpo, este Tony era igual que el Tony de su universo a excepción de las cicatrices en su pecho, pero en definitiva era la primera vez que podía observarlo desde semejante ángulo y con una erección dedicada sólo para él. Cuando Tony volvió a ponerse sobre él para besarlo, sus penes se rozaron un poco y ambos soltaron un gran jadeo.

—Steve —gimió Tony entre besos—, Steve, realmente no sé cómo se hace con un hombre.

Estuvo a punto de reír por esa declaración. ¿Era realmente información que pudiera escapar del conocimiento de Tony Stark? Claro que sí. Este Tony vivía en el viejo oeste. No sabía en qué año estaría ubicado este universo, pero claramente era una época en el pasado donde las relaciones entre hombres no eran ni comunes ni aceptadas. No había información para el público y nadie pasaría datos a nadie sobre cómo se hace, así que, sin experiencia, debía estar completamente perdido. Aunque no tenía la cabeza para analizar el cómo de todos modos Tony estaba allí haciendo eso con él. Tony en verdad debía desearlo.

Steve lo tomó de los hombros y volviendo a rodar, se colocó ahora él encima. Era un terrible lugar. El suelo duro del taller de Tony, podría lastimarlo. Podría lastimarse él, sus nudillos aun adoloridos de haber escapado de aquel ataúd evidenciaban que había invadido el cuerpo de este Steve Rogers que no contaba con suero de super soldado. No tenían condones, ni lubricantes, ¿Eso existía en esa época? No tenía la capacidad de dedicar sus pensamientos a recordarlo. Tampoco se habían preparado, ni sabía en qué posición preferiría estar Tony. En sus alocadas fantasías, antes, cuando había llegado a esperar que esto pasara con Tony, _su_ Tony, realmente había supuesto que se podría dar de manera más sencilla. Tony siempre parecía estar preparado con lo necesario para tener sexo y definitivamente tenía más conocimiento sobre las relaciones entre hombres.

Steve pasó a besar su cuello y ambientado por los ligeros jadeos que escapaban de Tony supo que no importaba qué, sólo _necesitaba_ hacer algo con Tony _ya_.

—Podemos —comenzó a decir intercalado con besos que fue dejando cada vez más abajo hasta llegar a su clavícula—, podemos sólo frotarnos uno contra otro —y fue entonces, sólo hasta entonces que Steve tomó el miembro de Tony con una mano firme. La reacción de Tony fue curvear la espalda y gemir un poco más fuerte—. O puede ser sólo con nuestras manos. O puedo hacértelo con mi boca —Tony volvió a gemir abriendo más las piernas como reflejo. Si Tony elegía eso, no le pediría que le devolviera el favor. Se imaginaba que, en la mentalidad de Tony, por la época, hacérselo a otro hombre sería impensable, y por él estaba bien si podía probar a Tony, llenar su boca con él. De pronto deseaba tanto hacerlo.

—Parece que tienes muchas opciones —rió Tony, y colocando las manos en su quijada, lo incitó a que subiera hasta que sus rostros se encontraran otra vez y poder besarlo.

—O también —continuó Steve una vez más interrumpiendo los besos—, puede haber… penetración.

—¿Qué? —Tony realmente se detuvo para mirarlo extrañado— ¿Eso cómo? Si ambos somos hombres no hay forma de que —mientras hablaba Steve deslizó una mano hacia el trasero de Tony y metió un dedo entre sus glúteos hasta que rozó la entrada de su orificio, eso provocó que Tony se cortara a sí mismo y empujara la cadera tratando de alejarse de él mientras lo veía con horror.

De acuerdo, eso fue demasiado.

—Puedes hacérmelo tú a mí —dijo Steve besándolo otra vez para que se relajara. Realmente la posición no le importaba mientras fuera con Tony—, aunque necesitaría un poco de tiempo para prepararme.

Además de que sin lubricante sería un poco más complicado. Pero Tony se colgó de su cuello, y usando su mismo peso volvió a rotarlos para quedar arriba.

—No tengo tiempo —remarcó Tony tocando con algo de nervios su pene también, debía ser la primera vez para este Tony que tocara el miembro de otro hombre. Pero una vez superado ese paso, se recorrió para acercar las pelvis de ambos y poder restregarse contra él.

Por unos momentos lo único que hicieron fue eso. Steve sentado, Tony sentado sobre él, moviendo la cadera de forma que controlaba el movimiento y ritmo con que se tocaban, sólo los jadeos de ambos inundando el lugar. Tony volvió a besarlo. Steve atrapó lo que pudo de ambos con una sola mano y los masturbó mientras Tony seguía moviéndose. Los movimientos cada vez más irregulares y rápidos.

Tony fue el primero que con un gruñido y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se corrió manchando las manos de ambos. Steve no tardó tanto en seguirlo, recargando la cabeza en el pecho de Tony.

Permanecieron en esa posición mientras se calmaban. Tony lo besó una vez más y le sonrió tan radiantemente que el corazón de Steve podría haberse derretido.

Y entonces dijo:

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta.

Y la burbuja de Steve se rompió.

Él no era el Steve que quería de vuelta. Él no era el Tony con quien había deseado tan fervientemente hacer eso. Tony notó el cambio en su expresión y se mostró preocupado. Trató de preguntarle qué sucedía, pero Steve se alejó, tomando la parte superior de la ropa de Tony, la cual suponía ya no serviría de nada, regresó para limpiar a Tony y luego limpiarse él. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y le pasó su ropa.

—¿Qué sucede Steve? —volvió a preguntar Tony, quien no comprendía su repentino cambio de ánimo. Steve suspiró, e ignorando a propósito la complicada ropa interior, sólo se puso los pantalones.

—No soy ese Steve —le dijo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tony. Obviamente.

—Soy de… un universo alterno. Un mundo donde las cosas son semejantes, pero diferentes.

Tony, aun desnudo y sosteniendo su ropa en brazos, lo miró fijamente por unos momentos. Pasó la mirada a la pared, al suelo y luego le dio la espalda para comenzar a vestirse. Steve terminó de ponerse la camisa, las botas y el chaleco. Comprendía por qué la ropa interior que cubría todo, esa ropa era rasposa e incómoda. Cuando Tony terminó de vestirse lo volvió a mirar.

—Un universo alterno —repitió. Un punto medio entre pregunta y afirmación. Steve imaginaba que le era un concepto completamente desconocido. Era extraño, que Tony no supiera algo.

—Existe un mundo, diferente a este, pero donde tú, yo… Natasha, Peter y todas estas personas existen, pero tienen una vida diferente —no se le ocurría una mejor manera para explicarlo.

Tony puso una expresión confundida.

—Estás… ¿Estás tratando de decirme que tú no eres mi Steve? ¿Es eso? ¿Qué eres de otro planeta? ¿Como… como del cielo?

—No exactamente —hizo una mueca, él realmente nunca había terminado de entender cómo funcionaba, a pesar de que Tony se lo había tratado de explicar varias veces, pero el mero inicio de “física cuántica” ya lo confundía. Era simplemente una verdad que había asimilado—. Soy una versión alterna. Tú Steve probablemente sigue muerto. Viste la cicatriz en mi pecho. Me imagino que esa es la causa.

Tony sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que la había visto. Había pasado sus manos por ahí un par de veces.

—Pero, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —repitió las preguntas con que lo había recibido. Y él seguía sin tener respuesta.

—No lo sé —admitió—, sólo sé qué desperté en ese ataúd después de ser asesinado en mi universo.

Tony lo miró con tristeza.

—¿También fuiste asesinado? ¿Es que ese es el destino por el que debes pasar? Dijiste que había otra versión de mí ¿no? Me imagino que también estaba ocupado ahogándose de borracho como para salvarte.

Steve apretó los puños. ¿Cómo decirle a este Tony que todavía no descartaba a su versión alterna como posible culpable? ¿Cómo poner en palabras ante Tony, que Tony era quien lo había llevado hasta esa situación?

—Veo que lo aceptaste rápido —prefirió decir.

—No me mentirías —dijo Tony con una sonrisa triste—, porque eres tú. Sé que no tratarías de engañarme.

Fue como un golpe directo al estómago. Las memorias de los engaños que le había hecho a Tony durante la guerra llegando a él una tras otra. La mirada aliviada de Tony mientras él sostenía su mano sólo para darle un pulso electromagnético y golpearlo, y vencerlo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo culpando a Tony, que no se había detenido a analizar sus propias acciones.

—Lamento no ser tu Steve —le dijo. Y en verdad lo lamentaba. No ser el Steve que Tony pudiera amar y desear de tal manera—, lamento no haberme detenido, no habértelo dicho y aun así hacer eso contigo.

Tony negó lentamente. —Creo que, puede que no seas el Steve de este universo, pero sigues siendo Steve de todos modos. Y en cualquier universo estoy seguro de que es algo que querría hacer contigo.

_No en mi universo_, pensó Steve.

Apartó la vista y fue cuando notó al fondo una armadura de Ironman. Era un trabajo bruto y pesado, en absoluto nada comparado con lo que la tecnología dejaba tener al Tony de su universo, pero era Ironman al fin y al cabo. Dejó escapar una risa que hizo que este Tony se girara a mirar lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—En mi universo, siempre dijiste que no sobrevivirías en estas épocas sin una armadura. Y tú que vives aquí, creaste una. Eres Tony, después de todo.

Tony parecía a punto de hacer una pregunta al respecto, pero el estómago de Steve gruñó de hambre, haciéndolo recordar que, de hecho, llevaba un día sin comer. Al menos desde que había despertado en aquel lugar y que este cuerpo sin suero de supersoldado, no soportaba de la misma manera.

Tony lo miró sorprendido y riendo un poco le dijo que lo acompañara al casino. Volvió a mencionar que ahora Natasha era la dueña. Luego, recordando que este Steve no sabía de qué hablaba, le explicó cómo antes el pueblo, cuyo nombre era Timely, pertenecía a Wilson Fisk. Steve, su Steve, siempre había luchado porque las injusticias y tiranías de aquel hombre terminaran y fue durante esa lucha que fue asesinado por la espalda por matones de este.

Sin explicarle por qué, le dijo que él había jurado no volver a usar armas, pero cuando vio cómo mataban a su Steve, sin dudarlo había sacado una pistola y disparado contra ellos. Las mujeres del pueblo tuvieron que llevárselo de ahí para que no terminara provocando su propia muerte.

—No es que me hubiera importado morir si ya no estabas aquí —confesó como si nada mientras entraban a la cantina. Natasha los recibió con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha y les dio una mesa apartada del resto. Les sirvió un plato de una especie de sopa y les dijo que iba por la casa.

Tony no levantó la mirada hacia ella en ningún momento, todo lo contrario, estaba mirando el piso cada que se acercaba. Steve recordó que Natasha había comentado que le había robado unas botellas. Este Tony tenía problemas de alcoholismo. Por eso mismo Tony parecía tener un tic. Moviendo los dedos constantemente, lamiéndose los labios. Era su adicción haciendo acto de presencia al estar rodeado de personas que bebían alcohol.

Steve no había estado allí durante el proceso de su Tony cuando dejó de beber, para él fue un salto de la vez que lo salvó del incendio donde estaba ebrio hasta la inconsciencia, a cuando ya evitaba el alcohol como una plaga. Decidió comer a toda velocidad, agradecer a Natasha y sacar a Tony del lugar.

Sin saber qué hacer, caminaron hasta alejarse del pueblo. Había un río no tan lejano al que terminaron llegando. Steve decidió que era el lugar ideal para terminar de limpiarse la tierra y ahora el sudor con el que estaba lleno. Tony no parecía tener problemas. Los niveles de higiene eran diferentes. No le sorprendía, incluso para él, de la segunda guerra mundial a la modernidad, se sorprendió del acceso a agua limpia con la que toda la población contaba.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Tony mientras Steve se echaba agua sobre la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Tu universo. ¿También eres un sheriff testarudo? ¿Por eso te mataron?

Steve sonrió dejando que el agua escurriera sobre su cara.

—No. Mi universo no está ubicado en el viejo oeste —escuchó a Tony murmurar un bajo “¿Viejo oeste?”, pero realmente no le preguntó. De todos modos, decidió explicar—. No solo soy de otro universo, también de otro tiempo. Del futuro. ¿Qué año es este? —preguntó Steve quitándose otra vez la camisa y metiéndola al río también.

Tony se rió un poco, pero al ver su mirada seria volvió a mirarlo sorprendido.

—1872 —respondió.

—Yo vengo del 2010.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Tony abriendo la boca. Se acercó hasta él y lo tomó de los hombros para encararlo. Se tomó unos momentos para mirarlo a los ojos, probablemente para asegurarse de que le decía la verdad. Steve casi podía afirmar que Tony reiría y le diría que estaba bromeando, porque así de bien lo conocía, no importaba que fuera de otro universo, pero los ojos azules cayeron sobre la cicatriz en su pecho, justo en su corazón y la seriedad regresó a su rostro.

—Del futuro —murmuró— ¿Y cómo es?

Steve levantó un hombro. Extraño que ahora fuera él quien le explicaba el futuro a Tony.

—Muy diferente. La tecnología ha avanzado bastante, seguro te gustaría un montón.

Tony se adaptaría al futuro mucho más rápido y lo entendería mejor que él, de eso estaba seguro. Aunque no se veía diciéndole que sería más feliz. ¿Alguna vez Tony había sido plenamente feliz? Cuando era Ironman, antes de que el mundo supiera que eran la misma persona, él sabía que Ironman era feliz. Pero Tony…

—¿Algo malo? —preguntó Tony que estaba moviendo los pulgares suavemente, como una caricia. Steve no sabía si lo estaba haciendo a propósito o era sólo un reflejo.

—Estamos en guerra.

Tony hizo una mueca. Steve sabía que Tony no se podía imaginar la magnitud a la que las guerras habían empeorado, pero cualquier idea de guerra, de matanza innecesaria, siempre era horrible. Y Tony, siendo Tony, siempre lo odiaría. Todo ese tiempo que habían pasado en guerra, Steve había sentido que a Tony no le importaba. No le importaban las bajas ni los daños. Pero viendo a este Tony y la expresión que ponía, sabía que había estado en un absoluto error.

Además, Natasha había mencionado algo sobre que Tony había visto a gente morir por sus propias armas. ¿No era esa la peor pesadilla de Tony? De cualquier Tony de cualquier universo, al parecer.

—Supongo que tenemos que buscar la manera de enviarte de regreso a que seas un héroe ¿cierto?

Steve se imaginaba que su muerte, más que afectar, ayudaría al final de esa guerra. Tony ya se lo había dicho, la resistencia sólo existía por él. Él ya se había rendido, pero mientras estuviera allí, no se terminaría de estar en paz. Sin él en el camino sería todo más fácil. Pero sabía que no podía permanecer en un universo que no fuera el suyo aun si no entendía exactamente por qué.

—Sí. Debo irme.

Tony bajó la mirada con tristeza. Steve no quería verlo así, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

—Justo cuando habías regresado —dijo Tony con una sonrisa torcida.

—Lamento haber traído falsas esperanzas —dijo Steve tomando la barbilla de Tony para hacerlo mirarlo. Lo miraría a los ojos todo lo que pudiera. Disfrutaría de esa mirada llena de afecto antes de volver con el Tony que lo miraría con desconfianza y lejanía—. Tal vez no debí dejar que tantas personas me vieran. Será difícil de explicar cuando me vaya.

Tony le sonrió más sinceramente subiendo una mano a su mejilla.

—Es un pueblo pequeño, Sheriff. En cuanto Peter te vio, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo el mundo se enterara de una u otra forma.

Steve lo besó. Porque podía besar a este Tony y llevaba diez años de su vida deseando besarlo, así que no dejaría pasar cada oportunidad.

—La cosa será descubrir cómo regresaré —dijo Steve sin separarse mucho—. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí.

Tony lo besó otra vez antes de contestar. —Natasha podría ayudar. No sé mucho de su pasado antes de que se casara con Barnes, pero estaba ligada con malos y cosas misteriosas. Si le preguntas podría tener una mejor respuesta.

—De acuerdo —dijo Steve—, pero primero debo contarle todo. Hablar con ella en privado. ¿Tengo una casa?

Tony bufó con gracia.

—Ya no —le dijo—, ahora es del nuevo sheriff. El indio que salvaste.

Steve levantó una ceja y Tony asintió recordando una vez más que este en realidad no era su Steve. Sacudiendo la mano le dijo que el punto era que no, ya no tenía casa. Su hogar y sus cosas habían sido pasadas a alguien más, así que le ofreció su propia casa. Steve se volvió a poner la camisa y regresaron al pueblo.

Allí se volvieron a cruzar a Peter. Tony se disculpó por la forma en la que lo había tratado al no creerle sobre el regreso de Steve y le pidió que le pasara el mensaje a Nat mientras llevaba a Steve a su casa, que era simplemente la parte superior de su taller. Por supuesto. Steve medio esperaba una mansión o una torre, pero eso no tenía sentido allí.

Natasha llegó poco tiempo después. Tony se mantuvo en una esquina jugueteando con unas piezas de metal mientras Steve le contaba la verdad. Natasha al principio se mostró incrédula, pero, por la misma razón que Tony, la plena confianza que le tenía, le creyó y dijo que conocía a una persona que tal vez sabría al respecto. Lo contactaría y les avisaría así que de momento sólo les quedaba esperar.

Tras agradecerle, creyó que Natasha se retiraría, pero lo que hizo fue cruzar los brazos y echarse hacia atrás en su asiento.

—¿Tú no tienes algo que decir, Stark? —preguntó y Steve pudo reconocer a la asesina rusa que tanto ubicaba.

Tony dio un brinco y dejó caer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo que se desarmó al estrellarse en el piso. Se giró a mirarla lentamente a las piernas, y luego con mucha más lentitud subió la vista a sus ojos.

—Uh… te ofrezco mis mayores disculpas y te pagaré las botellas que tomé.

—Disculpa no aceptada —dijo ella cruzando la pierna. Steve no sabía qué hacer así que cuando Tony lo miró por ayuda, sólo atinó a levantar los hombros.

—¿Qué debería hacer para que me disculpes? —le preguntó.

—No volver a beber —mencionó ella y señaló a Steve—, sé que desde que él está aquí no has bebido. Sé que Steve es tu mayor razón de salir adelante y ser alguien incluso si no eres consciente de ello. Sé que cuando se vaya, volverás a ahogarte en botellas y botellas de alcohol. No lo hagas.

Tony tragó con dificultad y Steve sabía que era verdad.

—Cuando me enteré de que estabas en esa condición por mi culpa —decidió hablar Steve—, Tony, me sentí mal. Yo no quiero que recuerdes mi muerte de esa manera. Quiero que sigas adelante, por mí.

Se sentía muy egoísta diciendo eso, pero era la verdad. Comparándolos, seguía esperando que su Tony pudiera resentir su muerte a este nivel, que significara tanto para él, pero nunca, jamás desearía que volviera a caer en el alcohol, que se deprimiera tanto que tratara de seguirlo a la tumba. Él quería a Tony siguiendo adelante, liderando a todos como sabía que era perfectamente capaz. Haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor.

Era lo que más deseaba después de todo. Que Tony saliera adelante, que viviera de la mejor manera.

—Por favor —insistió.

Tony bajó la mirada al suelo. —No es justo —dijo—, que tenga que vivir sin ti.

—Vivirás por mí, porque —_porque te amo y quiero que salgas adelante y seas feliz._ Steve se alcanzó a detener justo a tiempo. Tal vez eran palabras demasiado fuertes—, porque no soy el único que desea que lo hagas. Están Natasha, Peter —realmente no sabía a quiénes más pronunciar, ignoraba qué personas eran constantes en este universo. Y de su propio universo, no recordaba que Tony tuviera muchas personas que hubieran quedado en sinceros términos de amigos con él. Sólo Pepper, Carol y Rhodey, tal vez—, todos en el pueblo. Te necesitan.

Tony lo miró con anhelo, como si Steve ya se hubiera ido. Tal vez haciendo una clara diferencia entre él y el Steve de su universo.

—De acuerdo —le dijo y luego miró a Natasha—, no beberé porque eso pondría muy triste al sheriff.

Natasha sonrió un poco y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir volvió a girarse hacia Steve.

—Sé que no eres ese Steve, pero necesito decirte que te perdono —Steve se irguió como reflejo aun si no entendía bien por qué—. Sé que me ocultaste la verdad de la muerte de James porque tratabas de protegerme. Pero no lo necesitaba. Y ya puse una bala en la cabeza de Fisk por eso.

Con eso Natasha salió dejándolos solos.

—¿Ella es así en tu universo? —preguntó Tony. Steve lo miró y le sonrió.

—Sí. Exactamente igual de intimidante. Pero con más armas.

Tony rió y dio un par de pasos hacia él.

—Entonces, hay que esperar —comentó mirando una pared y luego el techo moviendo las manos ligeramente—. Dijo que le tomaría como dos días contactarlo. Y luego quién sabe cuánto hasta obtener una respuesta.

—Sí… —Steve entrecerró los ojos mirándolo. Conocía esas expresiones nerviosas, aun si habían pasado años desde que lo había visto hacerlo. Tony tenía una idea que no sabía cómo sería aceptada.

—Me preguntaba qué sería bueno para matar el tiempo —dijo dirigiendo la mirada a su boca.

Steve entendió de inmediato.

—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? —preguntó acercándose también.

—Bueno, allá en el taller mencionaste varias cosas y sólo… pudimos hacer una. Qué tal —Tony lamió sus labios pasando el peso de sus puntas a sus talones— cubrir esa lista.

Steve en lugar de contestar se acercó a besarlo, con el impulso lo hizo dar algunos pasos hacia atrás hasta que lo pegó contra la pared. La habitación de Tony que era donde estaban en ese momento, tenía algunos objetos básicos, pero similar a la que tenía en su universo, estaba casi completamente vacía, con una cama que desde su perspectiva futurista se veía vieja e incómoda. Entre besos Tony comenzó a colar las manos debajo de su ropa y Steve se detuvo apartándose un poco.

—¿Esto está bien para ti? No soy el Steve que…

—Eres Steve. Eres todo lo que necesito —le dijo Tony recorriendo una mano suavemente por su mejilla—, y por lo que puedo decir cada que me miras y parece que piensas en el Tony de tu universo, yo soy lo que necesitas también.

Steve le dedicó una sonrisa nostálgica y se recargó en su hombro.

Sí, necesitaba a Tony. Desde la primera vez que lo vio en esa mansión con una sonrisa y dándole la bienvenida, había necesitado a Tony de una manera algo superficial que fue profundizando con los años de amistad, la confianza, cuando supo que era Ironman y conoció al hombre por completo. Lo necesitaba tanto de tantas formas. Sentimental y físicamente.

Steve se dedicó a besarlo, pasando una mano de su mejilla a su cuello, a su hombro metiendo dos dedos bajo la camisa. Ya sólo tenía la de encima, pues habían descartado la que debería llevar debajo allá en el taller de Tony. Pronto sintió las manos de Tony enredándose en su cabello, con algo de fuerza, como queriendo aferrarse de él, no soltarlo jamás. Steve lo abrazó por la cadera para pegarlo más a sí, inclinó la cabeza para profundizar el beso, lamió los labios de Tony quien, con un pequeño jadeo, los separó dándole el espacio necesario para introducir su lengua.

Sin dejar esa labor, desabrochó los pantalones de Tony y junto con la ropa interior, jaló la tela hacia abajo hasta dejar a Tony expuesto. En lugar de sólo tocarlo, deslizó suavemente los dedos por el límite debajo de su camisa provocando en Tony un ligero espasmo. Steve pasó a besar su barbilla, su cuello. El sabor salado por el sudor de Tony no fue del todo agradable al principio, por un momento consideró que debió hacer que el otro también se limpiara en el río, pero pronto dejó de importarle, porque mientras más besaba, lamía y mordía esa zona, más comenzaba a escuchar jadeos provenientes de manera involuntaria del otro.

Siguió molestándolo con las manos, acariciando su cadera, sus piernas, pero sin acercarse a sus genitales que cada vez parecían más despiertos y en busca de atención. Cuando volvió a morder ligeramente su cuello, casi en su clavícula, Tony pasó las manos por su cuello para aferrarse a él, tratando de jalarlo hacia sí. Steve sonrió y deslizó las manos hacia su trasero, pero otro movimiento de Tony tratando de alejarse del contacto lo hizo regresar las manos al frente.

Era extraño como el mero pensamiento de la época afectaba a las personas. Sólo debía pensar en su propia experiencia al momento de despertar en un mundo donde las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo eran mucho más aceptadas. Había sido extraño y por unos momentos incluso él, él que durante la guerra lo había defendido tanto, había sentido que estaba mal. Ahora sucedía algo más o menos similar con este Tony. Y de verdad necesitaba hablar con él sobre su perspectiva de lo que estaban haciendo, pero ese no era el momento para nada.

Decidió volver a besarlo en la boca, y por fin posar una mano sobre el miembro de Tony que provocó que este gimiera, y Steve devoró ese y todos los sonidos que siguió emitiendo mientras deslizaba la mano a lo largo de él sin dejar de besarlo. En cierto punto, Tony de repente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándose con fuerza en la pared y murmurando algo que parecía ser el nombre de Steve una y otra vez. Steve le dio un beso más en el cuello y dio un paso hacia atrás. Tony se quejó y trató de traerlo de vuelta, hasta que notó que lo que Steve hacía ahora era arrodillarse frente a él.

Inhaló aire profundamente y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Steve cuando volvió a hacerse hacia adelante hasta estar a su alcance, con la otra sostuvo su camisa arriba para que no estorbara. Steve lo miró fijamente unos momentos, y entonces regresó su atención al miembro que sostenía erecto en su mano. Inclinó la cabeza para acercarse por un costado, solo su aliento rozándolo, y el cabello rubio tocando delicadamente su abdomen. Tony sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante la expectativa.

Lo primero que hizo Steve fue besarlo. Un ligero toque con sus labios, después otro, y otro. Luego abrió aún más la boca y con la lengua dejó un rastro húmedo de saliva que se perdía con la lubricación natural que Tony ya tenía. Tony, sin darse cuenta de ello, pasó la mano a la cabeza de Steve, enredando los dedos en su cabello y aunque quería cerrar los ojos, prefería mucho más continuar mirando. Mirando a Steve que volvía a acomodarse frente a él, que dirigía la cabeza de su pene hacia su boca abierta y que le dio una última mirada con esos intensos ojos azules llenos de deseo antes de engullirlo por completo.

De un solo movimiento, introdujo a Tony en sí hasta lo más profundo que fue capaz, un pequeño sonido de arcada provino de su garganta, pero aun así continuó hasta que su nariz alcanzó el vello del otro. Tony apretó su cabello y empujó la cadera al frente como reflejo, con un pequeño grito ahogado. Steve masajeó sus testículos y al mismo tiempo tomó un ritmo pronto, bombeando la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, robando de Tony todos los jadeos y gemidos que no solía dejar salir. Sólo lo dejaba ir un momento con un chupido obsceno lo suficiente como para tomar aire, pero sin dejar de atenderlo, aunque fuera sólo lamiéndolo. Tony de pronto comenzó a deslizarse por la pared, perdiendo la fuerza de sus propias rodillas, por lo que Steve tuvo que sostenerlo, básicamente cargarlo, colocando ambas manos en su trasero. Y cualquier problema que Tony solía tener con ser tocado así, completamente olvidado por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Poco a poco, Tony comenzó a mover la cadera también, uniéndose al movimiento que Steve estaba llevando. Y Steve lo dejó, dejó que se moviera, dejó que aun sosteniéndolo del cabello tratara de controlar el movimiento de su cabeza. Dejó que le cogiera la cara como se le diera la gana porque era Tony, y eso era todo, _todo_ lo que necesitaba.

Soltó a Tony de la mano derecha, sosteniendo todo su peso sólo con el brazo izquierdo y lo que Tony alcanzaba a ayudarse a sí mismo con los brazos. Soltando su camisa que ahora caía sobre los ojos de Steve de manera incómoda, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Desabrochó sus propios pantalones de forma torpe, liberando su propio miembro para poder masturbarse. Dejar de estar presionado con la dura tela del pantalón lo hizo gruñir, el movimiento en su garganta pareció afectar a Tony también que comenzó a mencionar su nombre entre jadeos.

No pasó tanto tiempo para que Tony se inclinara algo hacia el frente, su cuerpo temblando y un gruñido que acompañó a su eyaculación completamente en la boca de Steve, quien no le quedó de otra que tragarlo. No que hubiera deseado que fuera de otra forma, de todos modos.

Tony terminó de desplomarse sobre él. Steve soportó su peso, con el pene de Tony que aún no había perdido su firmeza pegado a la cara, siguió masturbándose hasta que se corrió también. Y así tuvo que levantarse con cuidado, cargando el peso de Tony para llevarlo hacia la cama que estaba allí a dos metros de ellos.

La cama crujió cuando lo recostó. Buscó por la habitación hasta que encontró un pañuelo que obviamente había pertenecido a alguna dama que se lo entregó a Tony. Steve limpió el semen de sus manos con él y se vistió correctamente. Regresó hacia la cama y acomodó la ropa del otro también. Se quedó mirando cómo Tony estaba sumergido en el estupor de su orgasmo. Sonrió, con calidez y sinceridad. Acomodó el cabello de Tony y por un momento se dejó a sí mismo disfrutar el momento. De un Tony así, provocado por él.

Olvidando la guerra, el odio y los problemas.

Por un momento, sólo eran Tony y él. Por fin juntos, como siempre debería ser. Se recostó junto a él, atrajo a Tony en un abrazo y este se acomodó contra él. Y se sintió feliz. Plenamente feliz.

Tony se quedó dormido unos momentos. Así que Steve no hizo más que mantenerlo cerca, disfrutar del movimiento que las respiraciones acompasadas del otro hacían, acariciando vagamente su espalda con una mano. Hasta que Tony volvió a removerse demostrando que había despertado. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya y le sonrió.

—Días, Danny Boy —le dijo Tony.

Y Steve volvió a ver las ligeras diferencias.

El cabello un poco más largo de lo que Tony había llevado, probablemente nunca, el bigote más largo, más patillas, esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba, mirándolo con lo que bien podría ser amor.

—En realidad, creo que está a punto de ser de noche —puntualizó Steve, sonriendo, porque, ya qué importaba. Era Tony. No su Tony, pero sí Tony. Y de verdad necesitaba esto.

—A quién le importa —dijo Tony con un puchero—si acabo de despertar, eso lo vuelve un buenos días.

Steve sonrió y con una mano levantó la barbilla ajena para besarlo otra vez. Tony no hizo ningún comentario respecto a que se estaba probando a sí mismo a través de la boca de Steve, y este supuso que eso era alguna clase de avance.

El estómago de Tony rugió de hambre y Steve riendo lo convenció de que debían ir a comer. Tony se cambió de ropa, pero al parecer Steve tendría que aguantar y quedarse con la que llevaba. Porque claro, esta ropa de Tony no le quedaría, y aquí no había baños.

Ya tenía bastantes costumbres de la época moderna.

Se dirigían a la puerta cuando Steve recordó otra cosa que necesitaba preguntarle, así que lo sostuvo de la muñeca. Tony se giró a mirarlo.

—¿Estás bien con esto? —preguntó Steve soltándolo— Soy, bueno, un hombre.

Tony lo miró un momento y comenzó a reír.

—Steve, creo que es un poco tarde para preguntar eso —desvió la mirada al suelo antes de mirarlo a los ojos otra vez.

—Sí, bueno, pero el pueblo…

—No pueden enterarse —dijo Tony seriamente—, no importa que seas tú, nos llenarían de agujeros y te regresarían a ese hoyo junto conmigo antes de que encontremos la forma de regresarte a tu universo.

Steve asintió. Algo así se imaginaba.

—Entonces no puedo quedarme contigo.

—Oh, eso no importa. Siempre fuimos buenos amigos y no creo que si quiera se lo imaginen. Yo… yo no me lo imaginaba. Que algún día pudiera pasar. Mi Steve, él no lo hubiera hecho, jamás.

—Creo que no deberías estar tan seguro.

Tony negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa que parecía triste.

—No lo conoces.

—Creo que me conozco lo suficiente —dijo Steve y Tony lo miró con una sonrisa más sincera—. Yo también, también fui educado creyendo que una relación semejante, entre dos hombres, era una abominación. Pero a pesar de eso, siempre supe que eso no podía ser del todo real. No había nada de malo con amar a alguien.

Steve caminó hasta estar junto a Tony y acarició su cabello. Tony cerró los ojos concentrándose en disfrutar del contacto.

—Y no creo que exista un universo en el que yo no quisiera hacer esto contigo, Tony.

Tony pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo volvió a besar. Un beso tranquilo, sencillo. Juntó sus frentes y se quedaron de esa manera hasta que el estómago de Tony volvió a rugir y salieron.

La noche terminó de caer mientras caminaban hacia el bar. Este estaba iluminado por varias velas estratégicamente colocadas con espejos que aumentaban la cantidad de luz que podía emanar cada una. Aun así, estaba bastante obscuro. Al menos para los estándares que Steve, proveniente de un futuro con luz eléctrica, conocía. Natasha les dio un tazón de sopa y un pedazo de pan a cada uno. Les dijo que ya había comenzado con la tarea de localizar a su contacto, los mantendría informados.

Cuando terminaron de comer conversaron un poco más. Tony le contó que su Steve era originario de Irlanda, esa era la razón por la que a veces lo llamaba Danny Boy o cantaba esa misma canción.

Las puertas de pronto se abrieron de golpe, todos miraron a quien acababa de llegar. Se trataba de un indio que miró hacia todos lados hasta que su atención cayó en Steve. Se dirigió hacia él y Steve se levantó como reflejo, pero siendo que Tony, Natasha ni nadie en ese bar parecían alterados por su presencia, trató de no ponerse a la defensiva.

—Sheriff —le dijo—, volviste.

—Algo así —contestó Steve, necesitaba comenzar a hacer conscientes a las personas de que su estadía no era real—, no voy a quedarme.

—Comprendo —dijo sorpresivamente el indio—, los espíritus debieron mandarte para asegurarte de que todo estuviera bien y así pudieras tener un descanso eterno en paz. Eres hombre blanco, pero eres bueno. Espíritus son amables.

Las personas que habían escuchado comenzaron a hacer comentarios al respecto. Steve miró a Tony quien levantó los hombros. Steve volvió a encarar al indio.

—Sí —aceptó y el indio le dio un abrazo.

—En honor a ti, llevamos a Wilson Fisk a juicio —le dijo al soltarlo—, la justicia era la que prevalecería.

—Pero yo le disparé a la cabeza antes de que llegara —agregó Natasha acercándose—. Él lo hizo bien.

El indio colocó una mano sobre la placa de estrella que llevaba en el pecho.

—Stark me pasó tu manto. Trato de ser fiel a tus ideas. La justicia de la estrella llegará correctamente a todos. Los disparos de la noche anterior fueron por defensa propia. No era nuestra intención asesinarlo.

Steve asintió. Suponía que esos eran los disparos que había escuchado cuando apareció en el lugar.

—Seguimos cazando a los bandidos que insisten en querer recuperar el pueblo como si fuera una propiedad de Fisk dejada a otros. No se lo permitimos.

Steve sonrió y colocó una mano en su hombro—Sé que harás un gran trabajo —le dijo.

Porque parecía un hombre recto y Tony lo había elegido. Y era agradable volver a confiar en una decisión tan sencillamente como que era porque se trataba de algo que Tony consideraba correcto. Era algo como al principio. Cuando eran _Shellhead_ y _Winghead_. Eran buenos tiempos.

El indio ofreció devolverle su hogar durante el tiempo que los visitaba, pero Steve rechazó la oferta, asegurando que ahora le pertenecía, simplemente aceptando un cambio de ropa. Justo como dijo Tony, nadie movió una pestaña cuando anunció que se estaría quedando con él. Muy probablemente, suponiendo que la casa de Stark era lo suficientemente grande y acomodada como para recibir inquilinos extras.

Fueron hasta donde Steve descubrió había sido su hogar antes. El hogar de su versión de este universo, al menos. Y después de que tuviera algo de ropa a la que podría cambiarse, regresaron a casa de Tony donde simplemente decidieron dormir. Juntos y abrazados.

Al día siguiente, cuando Steve despertó, Tony ya estaba despierto mirándolo con una sonrisa. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Steve fue jalarlo y besarlo. Por fin todo lo que había deseado sucediendo. Ni siquiera sabía lo deseoso que había estado de poder despertar junto a Tony hasta ese momento.

Volvieron a frotarse uno contra otro, como esa primera vez en el taller, pero de forma algo más cómoda por estar en una cama. Cuando terminaron Steve tuvo que resignarse a que limpiarse un poco con un trapo húmedo era toda la higiene que iba a conseguir y de esa manera ponerse la ropa que le habían entregado la noche anterior.

Ese día el pueblo parecía mucho más vivo. Había más personas caminando por las calles y pequeños puestos vendiendo algunas cosas viejas. O, probablemente nuevas para la época. Cuando fueron a desayunar, Steve preguntó a Natasha sobre cómo pagarían la comida, pues dudaba bastante que eso siguiera siendo “invitado por la casa”. Ella sonrió y apuntó a Tony con el pulgar.

—Él pagará todo —fue su respuesta y se retiró. Tony la miró con la boca abierta y luego miró a Steve con ojos entrecerrados.

Steve levantó los hombros y le sonrió.

El sol ya resplandecía intensamente en el cielo cuando Steve reconoció a Carol entrando al bar. Con una seña y un guiño pidió algo a Natasha. Caminaba hacia otra mesa cuando notó a Steve y entonces se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Sheriff —dijo ella de la misma manera que todos los demás. Al parecer simplemente olvidaban que él ya no era el sheriff. En su interior Steve solo pensaba que en realidad nunca lo había sido, pero era algo difícil de explicar—, había escuchado que regresaste. Una visita espectral o algo así.

—Algo así —acordó vagamente—, me iré pronto otra vez.

—Eso es muy extraño —le dijo Carol sacudiendo la cabeza—, pero es útil. Si puedes votar a nuestro favor, la aceptación de dos sheriff nos vendría perfecto.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Steve.

—Para tener un lugar en este gobierno —levantó la barbilla Carol, parecía dispuesta a comenzar una pelea. Era la Carol fiera que conocía.

—Por supuesto —le dijo con una sonrisa. Carol hizo una mueca, como si su respuesta la hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Lo aceptas? ¿Así sin más?

—Claro ¿Por qué no lo haría?

—Soy una mujer —Steve frunció el ceño. A veces era fácil olvidar la clase de vida que se había llevado en el pasado. Levantó su bebida en dirección a Carol.

—Sólo veo por qué entonces es perfecto.

Carol soltó una carcajada y se recargó en la mesa.

—Sabía que no eras un sheriff idiota. Por eso nos agradabas tanto, Rogers. Luchaste mucho por este pueblo y nos apoyas. Sé que tu voto a favor valdrá de mucho.

Steve sonrió contemplándola. Esta Carol se veía un poco mayor que la Carol de su universo, pero, al igual que con Tony, era un placer verla sonriéndole otra vez. Lo que recordaba de ella era siempre a lado de Tony, siempre mirándolo con desdén e ira.

—Hey, Stark, es sorprendente verte sin estarte ahogando de borracho.

—Es una ocasión especial mientras mi Danny Boy está aquí —le contestó Tony mientras sonreía coqueto.

—Y después de que me vaya —agregó Steve con tono cortante.

—Sí… —dijo Tony mirando por las ventanas al exterior.

Steve lo miró y luego miró a Carol.

—¿Puedo encargártelo?

Al fin y al cabo, ella, junto con Pepper y Rhodey, eran las personas de más confianza para Tony. Al menos en su universo. Tenía que confiar en eso para este otro donde él no podría permanecer.

—Yo lo cuido —le dijo Carol al mismo tiempo que Natasha llegaba y le entregaba un vaso con agua—, pedí una cerveza —se quejó.

—Si vas a “cuidarlo” —dijo Natasha comenzando a empujarla lejos de ellos—. Primero abandona tus propios hábitos.

—Será un trabajo en equipo, nos ayudaremos mutuamente —fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar que decía Carol.

Steve le dirigió una mirada severa a Tony y este miró el piso antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

—No volveré a beber, en serio.

Asintió porque no le quedaba de otra que confiar en que Tony lo haría. Y que Natasha y Carol lo ayudarían.

Tony lo llevó a un paseo por el pueblo, señalándole los lugares, dónde vivía quién, qué había sucedido, qué estaba pasando en ese momento. Steve reconoció la mayoría de los nombres, aunque hubo algunos que no. Y lo escuchó atentamente. Sin embargo, después de que le señalara el río, el tren y las montañas donde estaban minando, el recorrido acabó bastante pronto. Era un pueblo pequeño.

Así que, sin nada más que hacer, regresaron a casa de Tony donde volvió a practicarle sexo oral. Sólo que, en esa ocasión, Tony seguro acostado en la cama y Steve acomodado entre sus piernas con mejor apoyo.

En la tarde volvieron a salir para que Steve apreciara el arribo del tren. Un suceso claramente innovador para ellos y del que Tony parecía estar orgulloso.

Steve debía recordarse seriamente que no podía dar indicios de la relación que estaba manteniendo con Tony cuando estaban rodeados. Era como volver a estar en la guerra otra vez. En esas épocas duras y frías donde aún era considerado un crimen y una abominación.

El siguiente día, Steve convenció a Tony de que fueran río abajo hasta alejarse del pueblo lo suficiente como para bañarse. De verdad lo necesitaba. La piel comenzaba a picarle y percibía su propio mal olor. No fue nada especial. No era que estuvieran cubiertos por nada en esa planicie, y sabían que el sheriff actual estaba tan ocupado por los bandidos que trataban de aprovecharse de la situación del pueblo. Por eso corrían riesgo de ser atacados y por lo mismo, no era algo que pudieran verdaderamente disfrutar. Simplemente se limpiaron y regresaron al pueblo.

Ese día Tony decidió volver a trabajar un poco en su traje para apoyar al sheriff. Steve sonrió porque allí estaba esa personalidad heroica que tanto lo caracterizaba. Permaneció el día simplemente acompañando a Tony en silencio, mirándolo trabajar. Sabiendo que, si Tony podía concentrarse en su armadura, en volverse Ironman y apoyar al nuevo sheriff y el pueblo, estaría bien después de que se fuera.

Levantó la mirada al techo pensando en el Tony de su universo. Preguntándose cómo habría reaccionado ante su muerte. Después de ese tiempo pasado con este Tony, recordando lo que era estar verdaderamente a su lado, observando su sincero comportamiento sin el gobierno a sus espaldas, sin una ley que había puesto a sus amigos en su contra. Simplemente Tony. Ya no sospechaba que hubiera sido él el que causara aquellos disparos. Mucho más que eso, comenzaba a ver todas las decisiones que había tomado bajo una nueva luz.

Y aunque había muchas idioteces que había realizado que no tenían perdón ni justificación, al final del día, los verdaderos motivos de Tony para actuar así durante la guerra, el héroe que era, que siempre había sido y siempre sería, estaba allí.

Ahora en verdad deseaba volver, hablar con él.

Extrañaba a Tony. Esto que tenía, quería tenerlo completamente en su universo también. Quería saber si acaso… no, _sabía_ que Tony debió sufrir su muerte, y quería detener ese dolor. Estaba seguro de que Tony se culpaba a sí mismo. Y deseaba que eso lo mantuviera luchando, no cayendo como este Tony, no, luchando, siguiendo.

Se giró cuando escuchó un ruido en la puerta del taller. Peter estaba allí de pie, sudando y pálido. Steve fue de inmediato hacia él.

—Sheriff —le dijo Peter casi sin voz.

—Peter, ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo, no lo sé, no sé… todo, se mueve tan lento, pero se escucha tan fuerte —dijo cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza—y ese, zumbido, punzante, en mi cabeza, duele —estiró la mano para sostenerse de la puerta y esta de pronto tronó bajo su agarre haciendo que se fuera hacia atrás. Steve lo alcanzó a sostener antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Woah, woah ¿Por qué están destruyendo mi taller? —se acercó Tony desde detrás de él— ¿Peter? ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Peter algo histérico sacudiendo la mano sin que el pedazo de madera lo soltara— ¿Por qué se pega?

—Peter —habló Steve con una voz calmada—, ¿Te picó algo recientemente?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Peter.

—¿Crees que eso es porque lo picó algo? —preguntó Tony con incredulidad.

—Peter —insistió Steve.

—Uh, bueno, sí. Casi siempre nos pican animales —dijo Peter y la madera de pronto cayó de su mano. La pegó a su pecho como si quisiera evitar que por arte de magia ésta regresara allí—. Nuestra casa es vieja y llena de insectos. Aunque siempre sacudo la manta, pero ya estamos acostumbrados, mis tíos y yo. Una roncha y comezón o algo de dolor. El doctor Banner me daba un ungüento y se quitaba. Pero nunca, nunca había sido así. Y desde que el doctor Banner se sacrificó por la presa —sacudió la cabeza—, no sabía a quién pedir ayuda. El nuevo sheriff volvió a salir porque al parecer hay otros bandidos cerca.

Steve asintió y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Dijiste que sentías una punzada en tu cabeza —lo hizo resaltar. Porque si su sentido arácnido se activaba, había peligro cerca.

—Ya no —le dijo Peter—. Aparece cuando me acerco a alguien, pero parece desvanecerse después de un momento.

Steve recordaba que Spider-Man le había comentado que si bien su sentido arácnido era increíble para alertarlo de peligros inminentes, también era molesto porque podía avisarle de pequeñas cosas que no representaban un verdadero peligro. Supuso que eso entraba en esa categoría. Eran desconocidos por Peter debido a la situación de angustia que estaba viviendo, por eso su sentido arácnido lo alertaba, hasta que sentía la suficiente confianza como para que dejara de causarle problemas.

—Estarás bien —le dijo.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Tony a su lado—El niño acaba de arrancar un pedazo de mi puerta con la mano ¿Y tú dices que estará bien?

—No me siento como que vaya a estar bien —secundó Peter.

—Sí, lo estarás. Te picó una araña que te ha dado habilidades especiales, Peter. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellas.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Tony y Peter al mismo tiempo mirándolo con la misma cara de confusión.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír. De alguna forma, ver a Peter y Tony de pie hombro a hombro encarándolo había sido descartado desde que, por culpa de Tony, la esposa y tía de Peter estuvieron en peligro. Este universo estaba lleno de cosas que Steve deseaba.

—Oh, sí. Fue algo que me dijeron los espíritus cuando me mandaron de regreso —dijo Steve con la mejor cara seria que pudo hacer.

Tony bufó al mismo tiempo que Peter abría la boca con asombro. Era una ventaja que este Peter fuera joven. Un Peter mayor habría tenido más o menos la misma reacción que Tony a pesar de que por la fecha su incredulidad debía ser algo mayor. Pero era más fácil seguir con la idea que el indio les había dado que tratar de explicar lo de los universos. Aun si era probable que Peter lo comprendiera.

Peter era inteligente, ya descubriría la verdad con el tiempo.

Steve se fue con Peter el resto de la tarde para ayudarlo a sobrellevar los síntomas y tratando de decirle y aconsejarle algunas cosas, pero tratando de no estropear su propio crecimiento. Él debía descubrir su camino por sí mismo.

En la noche lo dejó en su cabaña. Era la más alejada del resto. La primera que había visto Steve al llegar por primera vez al pueblo. Lo vio lanzarse alegremente a los brazos de sus tíos. Y con la escena aun pasando por su mente fue al bar. Allí Natasha le dijo que ya había recibido respuesta y que su contacto llegaría en dos días más.

Steve le agradeció y mientras esperaba que ella amablemente le facilitara comida para llevarle a Tony, una mujer se le acercó. A ella no la conocía. Era probable que en su universo también existiera, pero jamás la había visto así que era una civil. Se acercó a él moviendo las caderas y se recargó en la barra del bar sacando el busto. Steve se sintió incómodo, como siempre ante cualquier insinuación no deseada, pero le sonrió amablemente.

—Sheriff —habló con una voz que trataba de sonar sensual.

—Ya no soy sheriff en realidad —dijo Steve de inmediato.

—Sé que se ira otra vez pronto —continuó como si él no hubiera hablado—. Sé que antes no había disfrutado como se debe de los placeres, ya sabe, más humanos.

Steve apretó los labios. Realmente dudaba que eso fuera así. La gente solía tomarlo como alguna clase de mojigato que no sabía nada de sexo. Como si fuera algo que no pudieran relacionar junto. Aún recordaba lo que le había costado convencer a Tony de que no era virgen ni lo había sido cuando quedó atrapado en el hielo.

Estando con este Tony comenzaba a preguntarse, si acaso hubiera dicho que sí ¿Tony se habría ofrecido a cambiar eso? Parecía una oportunidad desperdiciada. Tal vez habría cambiado tantas cosas que pudieran estar de esa manera. Tuvo que sacudir esos pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer seguía hablando y él no le estaba prestando atención.

—Para cuando se vaya —estaba diciendo ella—, y así no se arrepienta de nada.

—No hay nada de lo que me vaya a arrepentir cuando me vaya —le dijo Steve.

—Además —dijo Natasha regresando con la comida de Tony—, él es un enviado de los espíritus de este desierto, no quieres manchar su presencia ¿cierto? Podrían enfadarse y querer castigarte.

La mujer tuvo un pequeño sobresalto y con sonrisas nerviosas se despidió de ambos y se retiró.

—Gracias —le dijo Steve aceptando el paquete que ella le daba.

—De nada —Natasha se recargó en la barra—. Ve. Sé que Tony y tú estarán ocupados y hambrientos así que hay algo de pan y un poco de mermelada para que coman mañana.

Steve sintió que tiraba la comida por la manera en la que ella pronunció aquello. Como si _supiera_. Y generalmente Natasha siempre sabía todo, pero en este universo, esa información era peligrosa para ellos. Pero lo que ella hizo ante su reacción nerviosa fue simplemente sonreírle, como si acabara de confirmar sus sospechas y no tuviera ningún problema con ello. Steve debía confiar en ella, no le quedaba de otra.

Le agradeció una vez más y se retiró. Como se imaginó, cuando llegó al taller, Tony seguía allí trabajando.

Pequeñas costumbres que se mantenían en todos los universos, al parecer.

—Tienes que descansar —le dijo recargando la barbilla en su hombro.

Tony estaba tarareando la canción de Danny Boy otra vez. Parecía ser su favorita. Aunque era obvio porque aún no existía, seguía siendo un poco extraño que no tuviera rock. Tony se hizo hacia atrás recargándose en su pecho y giró la cara un poco, no tanto como para mirarlo, pero si lo suficiente como para que los labios de Steve rozaran su mejilla.

—No puedes interrumpir la genialidad, Steve.

—La genialidad seguirá aquí mañana —le dio un beso y lo rodeó de la cintura con una mano, pegándolo más a sí y pasando a besarlo detrás de la oreja—, vamos a tu habitación.

—Eso es trampa —dijo Tony, pero accedió.

Ya estando allí, Steve lo hizo comer y le comentó lo que Natasha le había dicho.

—Entonces tenemos dos días —dijo Tony—, dos días más y te irás.

—Eso no es del todo seguro —comentó Steve colocando la comida extra en una de las mesas de la habitación—, primero debe llegar, no sé, ¿Mirarme? y ver si es capaz de hacer algo al respecto. No sabemos quién es ni si estará en sus posibilidades cambiar mi situación.

—De acuerdo —dijo Tony con la mirada fija en la pared contraria a él—. Sé que… que nuestro tiempo es limitado y deberíamos disfrutarlo, pero ¿Hoy podríamos solo recostarnos y abrazarnos?

Steve de inmediato lo abrazó por la cintura y enterró la nariz en su cuello.

—Yo disfruto de cualquier cosa contigo, Tony —le dijo. Y había sido sincero. Tan sincero como en años no había sentido que lo fuera. Tony lo abrazó de vuelta y después fueron a la cama e hicieron justo como Tony solicitó. De esa manera se quedaron dormidos y de esa manera despertaron.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse de la cama, Tony comenzó a tocarlo, y lo masturbó hasta que Steve terminó con su nombre entre los labios. Le devolvió el favor y lo convenció de que fueran a limpiarse al río otra vez. Ya estando allí, mientras Steve se limpiaba el torso, Tony de pronto soltó:

—Seguro sería genial tener sexo en el río —Steve comenzó a reír porque eso lo tomó desprevenido— ¿Qué? —preguntó Tony ofendido—Sólo piénsalo.

—Oh, lo pensé, Tony, desde la primera vez que vinimos aquí.

Tony maldijo. Se giró hacia la llanura y la maldijo, luego maldijo hacia donde el pueblo quedaba y por último al lado contraria de esta y maldijo a los bandidos también. Steve los observó con una sonrisa entre los labios. Deseaba con tantas fuerzas solo estirar una mano hacia Tony, jalarlo, besarlo, hacerle el amor allí. Pero era demasiado arriesgado.

Y casi como para confirmar sus sospechas, escucharon a alguien acercarse. Era un solo jinete. Steve se apresuró a colocarse su ropa en lo que terminaba de llegar hasta ellos. Tony que ni siquiera había comenzado a desnudarse empuñó un arma, aunque no la levantó.

Ambos habían estado armados todo el tiempo, pero no lo habían requerido ni una sola vez al grado de que casi se habían olvidado de que el objeto estaba allí. Tony, ahora, parecía algo nervioso ante la idea de tener que usarla.

Steve sabía los detalles ahora. Tony fue fabricante de armas. Las armas más avanzadas que servirían exclusivamente para alegar superioridad y asustar a los enemigos para que se rindieran, fueron guardadas en secreto y utilizadas para una masacre que Tony presenció en primera fila. Razón que lo llevó a caer al alcoholismo por primera vez y a jurar no usar un arma otra vez. Tony regresó al uso de armas luego de que lo asesinaran, al Steve de este universo al menos, para vengarlo. No había vuelto a tomar un arma desde entonces. Así que era probable que ni el mismo Tony supiera cómo resultaría aquello.

Sin embargo, conforme más se acercaba la silueta, Tony se colocó frente a él con una pose más firme y decidida. Steve al terminar de vestirse, tomó su arma también y se puso a su lado. Justo como siempre debían estar.

Cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Steve bajó el brazo con el que sostenía el arma y dijo —Oh, claro, debí imaginarlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tony— ¿Sabes quién es?

—Sí —dijo Steve al tiempo que Stephen Strange detenía su cabalgada frente a ellos.

—Capitán Rogers —le dijo—, tal parece que se encuentra en un universo equivocado.

Decidieron regresar al pueblo. La respuesta ya les había llegado.

Terminaron en el piso superior del casino. Steve en el medio de la habitación mientras Strange hacía hechizos a su alrededor. Natasha y Tony pegados a una pared mirando atentamente.

—Por suerte no viajó tu cuerpo —le dijo Strange dando un paso atrás—, si fuera así, tú única posibilidad de regresar sería dentro de 150 años cuando la tecnología logre hacerlo posible. Pero solo fue tu consciencia, y esa sí puedo manipularla.

—Entonces ¿Puedes hacerme volver? —preguntó Steve.

—Sí. Puedo hacerlo justo ahora.

—¡No! —gritó Tony tomándolos a todos por sorpresa—, dos días, habías dicho dos días y sólo llegaste en uno. Nos queda un día más.

—Apresuré mi llegada —comenzó a decir Strange con un tono de voz frío—porque una presencia de un universo ajeno es peligrosa para la estabilidad del universo en sí.

—No importa —dijo Tony yendo hasta Steve y tomándolo del brazo—, no me importa. Me dijeron que lo tendría dos días más. Aún me queda un día.

—¿Por favor? —decidió agregar Steve.

Strange apretó los labios en una línea muy delgada, pero accedió. Al amanecer del siguiente día, no los esperaría más. Pidió posada a Natasha y ella les indicó que la esperaran para que les diera comida y así no tuvieran que volver a salir hasta la hora indicada.

Abajo en el bar, el indio volvió a entrar y Steve fue hacia él.

—Sheriff —le dijo—, ha llegado el momento de que me vaya.

Escuchó a las personas de su alrededor reaccionar ante su anuncio, pero se concentró en el hombre frente a él. Este simplemente asintió.

—Son momentos inevitables. Tal vez debamos hacerte una despedida adecuada.

—No —intervino Tony de inmediato—, tiene que, uhm, prepararse para irse y no debe ser interrumpido hasta entonces. Todo indica que esta es la última vez que lo ves, Sheriff.

—Comprendo —dijo una vez más, de manera muy útil—, alma y cuerpo deben estar listos. Es un adiós, Sheriff.

—Es un adiós —acordó Steve y se dieron un apretón de manos.

Las personas se arremolinaron a su alrededor despidiéndose también. Natasha les entregó la comida y salieron. De alguna forma parecía que ya todos se habían enterado porque todo el camino estuvo lleno de personas que se despedían, le agradecían, algunas damas lloraban. Estaba seguro de que notó lo que al parecer sería el Spider-Man del pueblo observándolos desde un tejado. Dejaron todo atrás cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Tony.

Steve le sonrió a Tony.

—¿Debo prepararme?

—Oh, cállate —le respondió Tony y fue directo a su habitación.

La casa de Tony era bastante más grande que solo eso, pero no habían utilizado otro lugar para nada. Allí conversaba, descansaban, tenían sexo y comían cuando llevaban comida. Steve esperaba que algo de recuerdos positivos lo llevaran a pasar el tiempo allí y no en el taller o el bar como le habían contado que solía hacer. No podía negar que quedaría siempre al pendiente de este Tony.

Sonrió mientras mordía el pan que estaba comiendo en ese momento. Ahora no solo tendría problemas con su propio Tony, tendría uno más en mente. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Más Tony que llenara sus pensamientos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Steve dejó las cosas a un lado mientras Tony permaneció en medio de la habitación observando una pared pensativo.

—No sé qué haré una vez que te vayas —le dijo sin mirarlo.

—Oh, tienes mucho qué hacer —le aseguró Steve—comenzando por trabajar y pagar toda la comida que Nat nos dio estos días —Tony hizo una mueca ante eso, pero no dijo nada—, debes apoyar a Carol para que haga del pueblo un lugar mejor. Y abandone el alcohol, justo como tú.

—Eso será mucho más difícil de hacer cuando no estés —susurró Tony.

—Natasha y Carol estarán allí para ti. También puedes apoyar a Peter con sus nuevas habilidades. Estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien.

—¿Sí? ¿En tu universo nos llevamos bien?

—No, en mi universo te odia —dijo Steve y Tony cambió la expresión a una de total incredulidad—, pero antes, antes de que cometieras algunos errores, él te admiraba y te tenía una gran confianza.

—Y luego hice que me odiara —remarcó Tony—, sí, suena a mí.

Steve negó con la cabeza. Claro que Tony se fijaría en lo malo, pero no podía mentirle.

—Y debes ser Ironman —decidió decirle—, debes luchar por este pueblo.

—Lo haré —dijo Tony. Una expresión triste en su rostro, pero decía la verdad.

—Lo harás —Steve trató de usar un tono de voz suave—, porque eres un hombre increíble. Un héroe.

Tony prácticamente se lanzó sobre él, besándolo con intensidad, de inmediato su lengua introduciéndose en su boca y sus manos recorriendo su espalda. Steve lo besó de vuelta de la misma manera hasta que Tony mismo lo sostuvo del rostro para poder separarse.

—Steve —dijo sin aliento—, Steve, dijiste que podíamos… que podía estar dentro de ti. Déjame hacerlo. No puedo dejarte ir sin que nos hayamos unido por completo.

Steve lo besó de nuevo mientras asentía torpemente. Jaló a Tony hacia la cama mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa. Esta vez con más cuidado o no podría explicar cómo en esos días que él estuvo, bastante de su ropa se atrofió. Se separaron lo justo para desnudarse correctamente, pues la posibilidad de quitarse esas prendas mientras seguían besándose era bastante incómoda.

Una vez que no tuvieron nada que los cubriera, Steve se subió a la cama con Tony siguiéndolo tan de cerca que casi estaba encima de él.

—¿Cómo…? —empezó a preguntar Tony. Steve lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó para besarlo otra vez. Primero tenía que hacer que se relajara. En segunda le vendría bien condones y lubricante, pero no se podía tener todo.

Tony se dejó caer con cuidado sobre él, sin nada de ropa estaban completamente piel contra piel, de una manera íntima y reconfortante. Para dejar de aplastarlo, se giró y ambos quedaron de costado mientras seguían besándose. Tony tuvo un pequeño escalofrío porque no estaban cubiertos con nada y conforme se adentraba la noche la temperatura bajaba, así que Steve decidió que debían continuar.

—Tengo que prepárame —le dijo entre besos.

—¿Cómo? —volvió a preguntar Tony.

Steve abrió la boca e introdujo dos de sus propios dedos en ella. Al principio el gusto una vez no fue agradable. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se lavó las manos? No importó pronto, salivando sus dedos, lamiéndolos y pasando la lengua entre ellos observó a Tony que mantenía la mirada fija en su acción. Cuando los sacó de su boca, escurrieron algo de saliva mientras los llevó a su trasero, abrió sus glúteos y comenzó a presionar uno de ellos contra su entrada. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Oh, dios, Steve —dijo Tony y lo besó de nuevo. No dejó de besar su boca y después su cuello mientras Steve introducía el primer dedo en sí mismo. Tony comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en su clavícula, en su pecho, en su abdomen. Mientras más descendía, más sentía Steve que se quedaba sin aire. Su erección goteando presemen chocaba contra su abdomen y ya introducía el segundo dedo.

Tony no llegó a tocar su pene con la boca, algo por lo que sintió una pequeña decepción, pero estuvo bien cuando volvió a besarlo. A acariciar delicadamente su rostro con mucho tacto.

—Déjame verte, cariño —le susurró Tony en una oreja mientras se acomodaba para estar entre sus piernas.

Steve se sintió un poco incómodo al recostarse en su espalda porque seguía con el brazo detrás de sí para alcanzarse. Tony lo tomó por las rodillas y lo hizo abrir las piernas para él. Al poder darle una buena mirada hizo un ruido extraño, como si aspirara aire entre los dientes, y recorrió las manos lentamente sobre sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo, acariciándolo.

—Eso es —continuó Tony—, mira lo precioso que estás. Abriéndote para mí, preparado para recibirme. Sonrojado por mi causa —Steve lo observó comenzar a chupar uno de sus dedos y se estremeció al saber lo que venía. Cuando Tony consideró que había humedecido su dedo lo suficiente, lo llevó hasta la entrada de Steve uniéndolo a los dedos que Steve ya tenía completamente dentro de sí. Debido a que Steve ya había movido sus dedos como tijeras para ensancharse un poco más, recibir el dedo de Tony junto a los suyos fue más sencillo.

Gimió levantando la cadera ante la nueva sensación. Sus dedos y el de Tony estaban descoordinados así que estimulaban diferentes partes de su interior. Comenzó a jadear mientras Tony incrementaba la velocidad del movimiento, inclinándose hacia él, como si ya lo embistiera con el cuerpo a pesar de que lo único que realmente movía era la mano.

—Tony —dijo con algo de dificultad—, bésame.

Le hizo caso de inmediato. Tony lamió sus labios antes de introducir la lengua en su boca y Steve la recibió gustoso, encontrándola con la propia, chupándola con deseo. Fue entonces que Tony decidió apartar su mano y tomar la muñeca de Steve para también hacerlo retirar sus dedos. Por un momento no quiso y entre besos hizo un quejido ante el repentino vacío aumentado al hecho de que Tony dejó de besarlo y se apartó. Pero entonces lo que Tony hizo fue levantar la cintura de Steve exponiendo más su ano, para dejar caer saliva en él, Steve se retorció un poco ante el contacto. Tony tomó su pene con la mano masturbándolo un poco y encontrándose con la mirada de Steve. Steve lo vio a los ojos, dio un par de respiraciones para calmarse y asintió.

Con cuidado, Tony introdujo su miembro en Steve. Este aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y Tony se detuvo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

Steve echó la cabeza hacia atrás y asintió recuperando el aliento.

—Sólo… hazlo lento —le dijo.

Tony se recargó en los antebrazos para alcanzar a Steve y poder besarlo otra vez. De una manera mucho más calmada y reconfortante. Steve se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación de Tony mientras volvía a deslizarse otro poco dentro de él. Lo siguieron haciendo de esa manera hasta que Tony estuvo completamente dentro de Steve y se quedó quieto esperando a que se acostumbrara a él.

—Oh… mierda —dijo Tony respirando agitadamente en su cuello. Steve rió un poco, aunque se encontraba en la misma situación. Rodeó a Tony en un abrazo y enterró la nariz en el cabello del otro.

—Han pasado años, Tony, años desde que quiero hacer esto contigo. Y no creí… la situación en la que estamos justo ahora en mi universo acabó con toda posibilidad…

Tony intentó reír, pero sonó más a una clase de bufido.

—Creo que, mis posibilidades son menores que las tuyas, Steve.

Recordó que él en ese universo había muerto mientras que Tony en el suyo seguía allí, la posibilidad de reconciliarse existente. Así que ciertamente no tenía mucho de que quejarse en esa comparación.

—Está bien —dijo Tony que probablemente descubrió lo que pensaba—, te tengo aquí, te tengo ahora, pude sentirte por completo. Es lo que necesitaba.

Steve lo estrujó un poco antes de quitar la fuerza de los brazos hasta que simplemente estaban de forma vaga en su cuello.

—Muévete —mitad le pidió, mitad le exigió.

Tony se recargó un poco más en las puntas de los pies para poder retroceder la cadera y justo antes de que su pene terminara de salir, volver a entrar de una sola estocada en Steve. Ambos jadearon al unísono. Tony comenzó con algunos movimientos lentos que paulatinamente fueron ganando velocidad.

La cama y el suelo crujían ante el movimiento. Una parte de la cabeza de Steve sabía que algo malo había con eso, pero pronto fue acallada por el placer cuando Tony atinó a su próstata. Un grito sin tanta fuerza salió de su garganta y Tony se aseguró de volver a dar en el mismo punto para repetir la reacción.

Conforme continuaba arremetiendo en su interior, Steve sentía como si todos los nervios de su cuerpo reaccionaran. Comenzó a encorvar la espalda y doblar los dedos de los pies. Su rostro se sentía tan caliente que casi se le hizo preocupante. Todo pareció acumularse en lo bajo de su vientre, y al final de golpe todo se liberó cuando eyaculó sin haberse tocado en ningún momento, esta vez con un grito del que no tuvo ningún control.

Tony siguió entrando en él un poco más hasta que también terminó. Se dejó caer junto a Steve, ambos con respiraciones agitadas. Mantuvieron esa posición mientras se recuperaban del orgasmo. Cuando por fin pudo tener control suficiente de sí mismo, Tony se levantó con sus brazos lo necesario para poder besar a Steve quien le correspondió de inmediato. Se separaron con una sonrisa.

—Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez —le dijo Tony a pesar de que parecía más a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Sí —dijo Steve dándole un beso rápido—, hagámoslo otra vez.

Así que aquella noche no durmieron más de media hora entre una ocasión y la siguiente.

Antes de que el sol comenzara a asomarse por el horizonte, Steve se levantó dispuesto a prepararse. Le dijo a Tony que se quedara a descansar, pero él le contestó que no se perdería su partida por nada.

Ambos salieron a la calle sin encontrarse con nadie. Llegaron al bar de Natasha y resultó que esta y Stephen ya estaban despiertos y esperándolos. Volvieron a subir al segundo piso, a una habitación donde Strange ya había preparado todo lo necesario.

—Cuando te vayas, este cuerpo volverá a morir —le explicó Strange cuando le indicó que lo mejor era que se recostara sobre una mesa—. Ignoro en qué estado se encontrará tu cuerpo en tu universo, sin embargo, puedo asegurar que aún existe debido a que está presente la conexión. Es decir, no fuiste cremado o algo semejante.

Steve asintió sin saber qué decir. Probablemente estaría enterrado, así que tendría que volver a escapar de un agujero. No era una idea agradable.

Subió a la mesa. Natasha le dio un abrazo y le deseó suerte además de prometerle que cuidaría de Tony.

Tony se puso de pie a su lado mientras Strange daba las últimas revisiones. No hicieron nada más que mirarse a los ojos. Despedirse era duro. Cuando el hechicero dijo que todo estaba listo y sólo se requería que Tony saliera del espacio para llevar a cabo el cambio de universo, Steve supo que no podía sólo irse y ya.

No estaba seguro de si hacerlo. Natasha y Strange estaban ahí. Pero esa probablemente sería su última oportunidad de hacerlo, y tenía que hacer algo. Así que se inclinó para besar a Tony quien de inmediato lo besó de vuelta, colgándose de su cuello.

Un beso que tenía todos sus sentimientos.

Tony se retiró hasta ponerse de pie junto a Natasha detrás de Strange. Ninguno de los dos dio muestra de que aquello hubiera importado así que Steve pudo relajarse sobre lo que pudo haberle esperado a Tony ante lo que esa época aun consideraba una abominación.

Strange comenzó a recitar algo inteligible y el suelo comenzó a resplandecer rodeándolo.

—Te amo, Steve —le dijo Tony con una sonrisa—. En cualquier universo.

Steve lo miró sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

—En este y cualquier universo, Tony —le contestó con toda la sinceridad que sentía—, eres todo lo que necesito.

Fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que una luz lo cubriera todo y sintiera como si hubiera sido empujado. De vuelta a su universo, a descubrir qué había pasado.

Y encontrarse con Tony de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo. Todo, todín, todito. No hay más.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado :D
> 
> Agradecería mucho si me dejaran un coment con opinión, aunque ya no espero nada :’v  
Gracias por leer~


End file.
